list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Maximoff
Luna Maximoff is the daughter of a human mutate and a member of the House of Agon, making her a human-Inhuman hybrid who has undergone Terrigenesis. Relationships *Jakob Eisenhardt (great-grandfather, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (great-grandmother, deceased) *Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased) *La (great-grandmother, deceased) *Max Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather) *Natalya Maximoff (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Quelin (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Ambur (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Pietro Maximoff (father) *Crystalia Amaquelin (mother) *Wanda Maximoff (paternal aunt) *Lorna Dane (paternal aunt) *Zala Dane (alleged aunt, presumably deceased) *Anya Lehnsherr (paternal aunt, deceased) *Medusalith Amaquelin (maternal aunt) *Blackagar Boltagon (maternal uncle) *Thomas Maximoff (paternal first cousin, deceased) *William Maximoff (paternal first cousin, deceased) *Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated paternal first cousin) *William Kaplan (reincarnated paternal first cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (maternal first cousin) *Akmon Boltagon (maternal first cousin) *Talia Wagner (paternal first cousin) *Django Maximoff (great-uncle and foster grandfather, deceased) *Marya Maximoff (great-aunt and foster grandmother) *Mander (great-uncle, deceased) *Azur (great-aunt, deceased) *Ana Maximoff (paternal first cousin once-removed and foster aunt, deceased) *Mateo Maximoff (paternal first cousin once-removed and foster uncle, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal first cousin once-removed) *Triton Mander-Azur (maternal first cousin once-removed) *Leer Mander-Azur (maternal second cousin) *Erich Eisenhardt (great-great-uncle, deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (great-aunt, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Aura vision: Luna can visualize the feelings of others as colorful auras. These states are represented to her as various cascading colors that she has learned to interpret and change for various effects. Her ability also grants her a number of other abilities that she can utilize with some degree of skill, including: *''Empathy:'' Luna is now a full empath, enabling her to sense, read, and manipulate the state of nearby beings, including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness, and mental health. Because her powers are essentially some kind of visual empathy, they are generally limited to her line-of-sight. When her empathic powers emerged, her blue eyes turned golden. *''Precognition:'' Her vision-based abilities grant her a degree of sight into future outcomes, allowing her to predict the actions and behaviors of others. She managed to evenly spar with Karnak by predicting his movements despite him being much faster. *''Mind control:'' She can release mental inhibitors from others as she did when she released the mental inhibitors placed by the Pacifiers on Maximus and Ahura. *''Telepathic immunity:'' Her powers grant her a degree of resistance against thought intrusion and psychic control to the point where she could easily repel Maximus' mind control, something only Black Bolt was shown to be able to do at the time, through sheer concentration. Weaknesses After receiving her powers, Luna had trouble controlling them and wore shades at all times. It appears that she has gained enough control over her powers to no longer require them. It was originally believed that Luna was turned into a baseline human when her mutant and Inhuman genes had cancelled each other out; however, when her father's mutant status was revealed to actually be that of a mutate, the true reason why she was believed to have been born a baseline human is unknown. Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon Category:Humans Category:Hybrids